Momentos
by Lady Whistledown
Summary: La historia de como Naruto Uzumaki aprendió a creer en los momentos.


**Momentos **

Hay personas que creen que hay momentos en la vida que nos definen en quienes somos. Que esa cosa llamada destino nos pone en estos. Esos momentos son como destellos que te cambian la vida por completo y terminan definiendo quien eres. Aunque uno lo intente no se puede controlar que efecto estos tendrán sobre nosotros. Naruto Uzumaki es una de esas personas. ¿Por qué lo cree? Por experiencia propia, ciertamente.

Hoy no era una mañana habitual. Había _algo_ en el aire que le decía que hoy algo cambiaria. Despertó muy temprano esa mañana, algo totalmente inusual. Ya que por lo general, siempre despertaba de lo más tarde y siempre llegaba retrasado. Pero hoy el astro rey lo despertó más temprano que su despertador. Y como el sol le pegaba en los ojos ya no pudo dormir más.

Se levantó y se metió a bañar, pero tan acostumbrado estaba a ducharse rápidamente que no le tomo ni cinco minutos.

Al estar enfrente de la puerta de su salón girando la perilla y antes de entrar gritando: "Uzumaki presente", _algo_ le recorrió el cuerpo. Se detuvo a pensar que en realidad no era necesario entrar gritando como idiota ni pensar en una excusa. Iba insólitamente temprano, el salón estaría prácticamente vacío y el profesor, obviamente, aun no llegaba. Así que giro la perilla lentamente y entro con el mayor silencio posible. Probablemente ni un ninja sería tan silencioso.

Al entrar se topó con cierta chica de cabellera rosada que conocía muy bien y tan solo unos meses atrás gritaba a los cuatro viento que la amaba. Pero desde hacía unas semanas se venía preguntando que realmente sentía por ella. ¿Admiración? Porque indudablemente no sería el primero. Sakura era bonita, inteligente, decidida y fuerte, cualidades que atraerían a cualquiera. A cualquiera menos a Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Amistad? Sakura y el desarrollaron cierta tipo de amistad. El escuchaba y consolaba a Sakura cada vez que Sasuke-teme le hacía algo. ¿Compañerismo? Pues era su compañera, como Shino. Pero indudablemente no sentía por ella lo mismo que por el Aburame. ¿Amor? ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Qué se siente estar enamorado? Algún tiempo atrás el diría que cuando ves a esa persona sientes como si un rayo te atravesara y solo estando cerca de ella encontrarías la cura a ese ardor en tu pecho y a las mariposas en tu estómago. Y la primera vez que vio a Sakura Haruno él se sintió así o algo parecido, bueno también pudo ser el ramen que no le cayó bien pero uno nunca sabe.

¿Pero qué pasa cuando esa otra persona no siente lo mismo? ¿Cuántas veces consoló a Sakura por culpa de Sasuke? ¿Acaso es una señal de que tal vez no son el uno para el otro?

Suspiró cansado. Era reflexiones muy agotadoras para esas horas de la mañana. Decidió ir a saludar a Sakura, quien estaba con Ino.

Se acercó unos pasos, los suficientes para poder escuchar de lo que hablaban y ese _algo_ de nuevo no lo dejo actuar.

─ Ayer vi a Hinata en el centro comercial y no sé por qué pero me entro la melancolía. ─ dijo Ino.

─ Pobre Hinata.─ suspiro Sakura. ─Está enamorada de Naruto y el baka ni se da cuenta.

Ino iba a continuar la charla pero un ruido la interrumpió. El ruido de algo que se cae, de algo que se estrella en el piso. Como de una mochila que golpea el suelo. Y las chicas giraron a ver que era.

─ Y-Yo… Yo le… l-le G-Gu-Gus-to a Hi-Hinata.─ tartamudeo el rubio. Pero más que una afirmación parecía una pregunta.

Y de nuevo algo caía al suelo. Naruto, Sakura e Ino voltearon para encontrarse con una boqueante Hinata.

Hinata pensaba que si no se desmayaba en ese momento tendrían que darle una medalla. Porque no todos los días el amor de tu vida descubre que estas enamorada de él, de boca de quien él está enamorado. Si ella no estuviera en el lugar que estaba, seguramente apreciaría la ironía de la situación.

Los segundos pasaban y los cuatro seguían en silencio. Ninguno se atrevía a decir algo. Todo el cerebro de Hinata solo pensaba en cómo salir de ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta. ¿Por qué ningún dios la hizo invisible? Naruto no sabía que decir, realmente no tenía ni idea que decir. ¿Tendría que rechazar a Hinata? Pero ella ni siquiera se le confeso. No podía darle esperanzas ¿o sí? ¿Qué sentía por Hinata? Amistad de eso Naruto estaba seguro. Amistad y esa _otra cosa_ a la que no le prestaba atención ya que él estaba _enamorado_ de Sakura. Sakura sabía que había metido la pata y hasta el fondo. E Ino, la rubia no sabía cómo el relato de su nuevo vestido había acabado de esa forma. ¿Sería muy grosero seguir su relato? ¿O tal vez así podría liberar la tensión?

Hinata fue la primera en reaccionar y se agacho a recoger su mochila. Naruto siendo el caballero que era le ayudo a recogerla y cuando le entrego la mochila a Hinata, sus dedos se rozaron y ese _algo_ le volvió a recorrer el cuerpo. Una sonrojada Hinata le agradeció y fue a su escritorio. Naruto junto su mochila, que yacía tirada en el piso, y se fue a sentar. Sakura decido huir del lugar y salió del salón. Ino suspiro aliviada pero su sexto sentido le decía que lo mejor sería hacerle compañía a su amiga en el baño.

Naruto no puso ni un poquito de atención a las clases. El muchacho ya de por si era distraído hoy tenia razones de sobra por su poco, inexistente, interés en las materias.

El, Naruto Uzumaki, le gustaba a Hinata Hyuga. ¡Hinata Hyuga! Tenía el brazo rojo de tanto que se lo había pellizcado, para ver si no estaba soñando. Hinata no era el tipo de niña a la que le gusta el payaso de la clase. ¿O sí? No, estaba bastante seguro que Hinata podría ser de esas niñas que le gustan a Sasuke: tranquilas y bonitas. Pero Hinata era demasiado tímida para atraer la atención del Uchiha. Si Hinata era la típica niña buena: buenas calificaciones, bonita, amable, tímida, recatada. Indiscutiblemente fuera de su liga. ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué el?

De seguro su cabeza estallaría en cualquier instante. Tantas preguntas le volarían los sesos. Él nunca había sido bueno meditando las cosas y hoy lo había tenido que hacer dos veces. ¡Dos! Primero Sakura y ahora Hinata. Y la diferencia estaba en que ya sabía todas, bueno casi todas, las respuestas a lo que Sakura concierne. Pero con Hinata, con Hinata estaba en blanco. Ni en un examen de Historia de Kakashi le iría tan mal.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos sobre Hinata que apenas protesto cuando Kakashi-sensei lo castigo.

─Perfecto, lo que me faltaba.─ pensó con melancolía.

Por su parte Hinata pensaba en las probabilidades que tenía de cambiar de curso a medio año.

─Srta. Hyuga nos podría decir ¿Que desato la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi ?─ pregunto Kakashi.

El salón quedo en silencio. Y Kakashi saco su cara de su Icha Icha, esperando una respuesta que no llegaba.

─Srta. Hyuga.─ repitió Kakashi alzando un poco la voz.

Segundos después Hinata pareció reaccionar y contesto con un rosa pálido en sus mejillas.─ ¿D-Disculpe?

─La causa de la Guerra Mundial Shinobi.─ Dijo Kakashi con su tono usual.

─ L-La re-repartición de las bestias con c-cola.─ dijo una colorada Hinata.

─Srta. Hyuga he preguntado por la Segunda Guerra, de la cual llevamos treinta minutos hablando, no de la Gran Guerra.─ dijo Kakashi mientras le sonreía a Hinata.─ ¿Qué le parece si le hace compañía al Sr. Uzumaki en la hora de castigo?

─Y-Yo…─ trato de objetar la ojiperla. Pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta. ¿Qué diría? ¿No por favor, no me deje a solas con él porque ya sabe que me gusta? Eso no suena muy convincente.

Sakura e Ino intercambiaron miradas y luego miraron a la Hyuga y después a Naruto. Quien parecía estar en la luna.

─Bueno si alguien más quiere ir a la hora de castigo, levante la mano por favor.─ dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa. ─Les aseguro que tendrán un momento encantador.

Al que ver que nadie levantaba la mano decidió continuar con la clase.

Hinata quería estrellar su cara contra el pupitre, pero sabía que eso dolería, además se arriesgaba a que Kakashi-sensei la castigara de nuevo.

Las horas pasaron, las clases terminaron y la infame hora de castigo llego.

Naruto se sentó en su puesto habitual, más que acostumbrado a pasar su tiempo allí. Pero se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver llegar a una muy avergonzada Hinata.

Iruka-sensei, encargado de la hora de castigo, decidió que limpiar un poco seria un buen castigo además de un cambio en la rutina. Armo equipos de dos personas y les asigno un aula, que el iría a vigilar que dejaran radiante.

Hinata Hyuga decidió que oficialmente ese era el peor día de su vida. Ya ni cuando su familia olvido su cumpleaños fue tan malo como hoy. Estaba segura que se levantó con el pie izquierdo y lo único que le faltaba era pisar popo de perro.

Tenía que limpiar un salón a solas con Naruto. Hoy, justamente hoy, que no quería estar cerca de Naruto. Preferiría comer un barril lleno de mariscos o dormir en una cama de clavos antes que tener que estar cerca de él. Cuando cualquier otro día de su existencia hubiera dado todo lo que tenía para poder pasar uno segundo con él.

Ninguno dijo nada y cuando llegaron al salón cada quien se puso a hacer algo. Naruto miraba como Hinata trataba de borrar unas palabras malsonantes de un pupitre y no pudo evitar quedarse contemplando sus manos. Parecían tan suaves, pero entregaban toda su fuerza en tallar. ¿En realidad serían tan suaves? Estaba bastante seguro que sí. E inmediatamente se golpeó mentalmente.

─ Hace unas horas ni siquiera pensabas en ella y ahora ¿admiras la suavidad de sus manos?─se reprochó. Pero sería un vil mentiroso si dijera que nunca pensó en Hinata.

Claro que pensó en Hinata, pero como futura novia de Sasuke. Pensaba que tal vez la dulzura de Hinata combatiría la amargura y acidez de Sasuke. Ambos parecían el uno para el otro, como diría Ino: _una pareja perfecta_. Los dos eran atractivos, ricos, inteligentes y con personalidades opuestas. ¿No se supone que los opuestos se atraen? Hasta hace poco él creía que Sakura y el eran la prueba perfecta: ella la primera de la clase y el, el último de esta. Incluso había ideado un plan para juntarlos. Pero dejo sus planes casamenteros cuando pensó que a Kiba le gustaba Hinata. Pero ahora Kiba sale con esa chica llamada Karui.

Terminaron de limpiar pero Iruka-sensei no aparecía. Así que tuvieron que esperar a que el profesor viera su trabajo y los dejara ir. Y el silencio continúo su reinado en el salón.

Si Naruto Uzumaki era conocido por algo, eso era por su impulsividad. Y aun que cada célula de su cuerpo picara por querer zarandear a la Hyuga y sacarle la verdad; se contuvo y alardeo para sí mismo su gran autocontrol. Y al no poderla zarandearla, se dedicó a mirarla fijamente. Pero Hinata encontraba más interesantes sus zapatos que devolverle el contacto visual, contacto que necesitaba con urgencia. Quería ver por sus ojos lo que escondía su alma, quería todos sus secretos.

─ ¿Por qué?─soltó de repente y pateándose mentalmente por sonar tan directo.

Hinata levanto la mirada sorprendida, vaya que su amado era directo. Quiso hacerse la tonta y responder con un "¿Por qué? ¿Qué?". Pero sabía perfectamente lo el que quería saber.

Sasuke le dijo una vez que Hinata era muy transparente, un libro abierto y hasta ahora, viendo sus ojos, Naruto lo entendía. Vio su mirada sorprendida y como se combatía internamente por su pregunta.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Hinata tomo la palabra. ─ P-Por… por muchas cosas.─ mentalmente se felicitaba por solo tartamudear una vez.

Naruto descubrió que le gustaba que Hinata fuera tan transparente. Se atrevió a preguntar cuáles y vio como Hinata se mordía el labio, seguramente haciendo una lista mental.

─Nunca te rindes, siempre que caes te levantas y pase lo que pase tienes una sonrisa para todos.─ dijo mientras sonreía tímidamente. ─Cuando te miro, me siento fuerte, como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, que hasta yo valgo algo.─ Se miraron unos segundos hasta que Hinata enfoco de nuevo su atención en algún punto del horizonte, pero los suficientes para que Naruto quisiera abrazarla y decirle que valía mucho.

─ ¿Enserio por eso?─ preguntó Naruto, pero no pudo definir si su tono fue muy chillón. Para Hinata sonó como un niño confundido que perdió a su mamá en el supermercado.

─Enserio.─ respondió la Hyuga.

─Me siento como un idiota.─ dijo Naruto.

Hinata dijo con un alegre suspiro. ─ Yo no espero que te sientas igual.─ Naruto quiso interrumpir pero levanto una mano pidiéndole que la dejara continuar.─ Si nunca dije nada fue porque yo sabía que te gusta Sakura-san y lo acepto. No siempre puedes conseguir lo que quieres.

─Yo quiero invitarte comer, claro si tú quieres.─ dijo rascándose la nuca. ─Podemos ir a Ichiraku's si te gusta el ramen.

─N-Naruto-kun acabo de decirte que-que esta bien. No necesitas hacerlo.

─Te equivocas necesito hacerlo. Quiero conocerte.─ Hinata le dedico la mirada más adorablemente confundida que hubiera visto. ─Hasta hace poco pensaba que eras novia de Kiba y créeme hace relativamente muy poco quería que fueras novia de Sasuke.

─ ¿N-Novia de Sa-Sasuke-san?

─Es una larga historia.─ admitió tímidamente.─ ¿Entonces vamos a Ichiraku's?

─M-Me encantaría.

─Siento la tardanza.─ dijo una tercera voz.─ Guau, ustedes si lo dejaron rechinante de limpio.

Los tres rieron del comentario de Iruka. Y poco después Naruto y Hinata entraban a Ichiraku's.

Hinata aprendió que no importa que tan mal empiece el día sino que tan bien termina.

Iruka descubrió que se podría ahorrar el sueldo del conserje si los alumnos limpiasen, ahora el conserje no está muy feliz con él. Kakashi aprendió que intimidar a sus alumnos puede ser bastante cómico. Ino aprendió que con Sakura y su frente de marquesina es mejor ir al grano. Sakura aprendió a no revelar los secretos, no tan secretos, de los demás.

Y Naruto, Naruto confirmo su creencia en los momentos, solo hay que dejar que las cosas se acomoden en donde deben hacerlo y esperar hasta el próximo. Y también que el ramen sabe mucho mejor con Hinata a su lado.

Fin


End file.
